Talk:Wild Zoids
In the first episode of chaotic century doesn't it show Van's dad Next to a giant wild zoid? I also know that zoids tends to not make sense but is there something special about the humans that lets them survive all of this? If i recall the anime correctly (which i probably don't) Van takes some pretty hard hits with barely a scratch! Are they part zoidian? 16:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Um, no Dan was never next to a wild Zoid. Main reason why you don't see any wounds is because of the dub (0mGz, b001d!!!!11!! W3'z g0tz t0 re0Mv3z 1t!!!!), and only Fiona, Reese, and the perv... I mean Hiltz were Zoidians, though it changes around in fanfic (especially mine). But ya, that's pretty much it. (16:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks i just watch the first episode of zoids again and i realized how little non-zoid technology gets covered here. Is there an article on van's hoverboard? also 1337 5kl11s /\/\@|\| 16:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus I can't speak Leet very well. And no, there isn't. But of course, it's kinda a very minor thing. (Zoids Fanatic 16:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Sleepers arn't the guysaks that come out of the desert in packs refered to as sleepers? Also didn't they have some kind of flashing box thing installed into the cockpits? ZGWolf 23:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that'd be correct, but I should mention that Sleepers aren't wild Zoids- they're AI used by the army. I'm guessing this page is just incorrect, it doesn't seem to meet up with even our rather low standards XD Slax01 23:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well since they tend to be leftovers from a war long over, they might as well be wild. The biggest problem is that neither the battle story or the anime goes into real info on wild zoids. Am I Right? ZGWolf 23:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, battle story books have quite a decent amount on it...life cycles, what they eat, that kind of stuff. It's just in stuff I haven't touched much. The first NJR fanbook also makes the proper distinction between wild and feral that the anime never does >_>. Pointytilly 20:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Wild zoids The article says that some boxes had pictures of the wild zoid that zoid was based on, do we have any of those pics? ZGWolf 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Currently, we do not have any. And I don't remember seeing any wild Zoids on the box. Maybe it refers to the "original" Zoids? (Zoids Fanatic 15:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) It only applied to the NJR boxes. does anyony have one? ZGWolf 18:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I found one of the pics! it's of a wild liger zero. I don't know if it's okay to use here though. I never fully understood the terms of use on these things. Is it all right if i put it on my user page? ZGWolf 19:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) if you don't have permission to use a picture, then you can't post it here. It's fine if you just want to post a link to it though...Azimuth727 19:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *could i post it on my user page then, or do I have to fallow that rule everywhere? or was this picture okay because it's just a snapshot of the box. I figured i'd better ask before i did something stupid.ZGWolf 21:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) There are canon pictures of quite a lot of wild Zoids in this one OJR book and in the Zoids Bible; the boxes have the Liger that'd become the Zero and EL (from the red EL's box), Seismo (guess), I thiiiink Gojulas Giga, and BF/Gairyuuki (the latter's box). I might have a photo of the BF one somewhere, but uuuugh I am not digging out my EL box right now x_o. Pointytilly 20:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the delay, here is the link to the picture. http://zi-tech.com/zoidsImsearching.html Thanks! ZGWolf 22:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's a wild Zoid alright. (Zoids Fanatic 22:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Think there are some wild zoid pics in the new Graphics books too, not the kind EL and Gairyuki are based on but the pre-war/non evolved type. I'll go check.SharkWings 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a picture of the liger zero art model? the only pic I found had a watermark on it ;_; ZGWolf 14:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Info Um, where did you get the info anyways? (Zoids Fanatic 21:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) The bit about True wild zoids was taken from one of the first CC anime episodes, so was the bit about a zoid bonding with it's partner and honoring it's wishes, A white gordos I think. The sleeper bit again from the bit where van & Irvine are swarmed by guysacks. But the catagories themselves i kind was grabbing at threads. i think that the sleeper catagory should have something else as a title. One of these days there better be a line of wild zoids released just to stop the questions. they are confusing as heck.ZGWolf 21:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, as long as you were no making it up. And the Gordos was episode three, and the sleepers were episode six. (Zoids Fanatic 21:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) the only sad part is that if i did make that up there is almost nothing you could say to contradict me.ZGWolf 21:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) delete I flagged this for deletion. I'm not going to delete it right away, but as it stands, there is almost no real information in the article, and almost nothing links here. To avoid deletion, I suggest adding lots of information, for example, pictures, citations (e.g. specific examples of where wild zoids are mentioned). For example, in this article it is mentioned often that the Liger Zero is a wild zoid, but this is not mentioned anywhere else in the wiki, and I'm having trouble backing nearly 3/4 of the article. Sylvanelite 09:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I oppose the deletion. There are pictures of wild zoids available and the above section go into the origin for some of the info. (and no the liger zero is based on a wild zoid)ZGWolf 15:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry i got cut off earlier. I also wanted to say that the reason that there are no pictures is that they were mainly released in japan. Shark wings was looking into getting some though. Simply put this is an important article that just doesn't get enough attention. I've been trying to work on it more but outside the games, my zoids knowledge is somewhat slim. ZGWolf 17:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) @ ZGWolf, I did find some cool Wild Zoid stuff from the Graphics booksthanks to Zoidspoison. They look a bit oddbut I'd call them note worthy enough to keep around if someone could translate. SharkWings 20:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Sylvanelite, is this enough to save this page? ZGWolf 22:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit the page and THEN ask that question. Slax01 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Slax, you added the new flag asking for help didn't you? The history says i did. Glitch? i know i didn't. ZGWolf 00:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What? Sylvan added the delete tag, and I have no problems seeing this in the history. Slax01 05:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not the delete tag, the pic of the command wolf thats half assembled. I didn't put that tag in. yet the activity feed said i did. I suppose it doesn't matter but it is still weird. ZGWolf 14:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's because I edited the stub template. Purely a superficial change, though there are some formatting errors I'm trying to fix. Slax01 21:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here are some simple criteria that is needed for the page: -Sources for the names "True wild Zoids", "Unmanned Zoids", "Sleepers". -Differentiate between what sleepers are and what wild zoids are, because the two are totally different. The current descriptions are inadequate and misleading. -Correct wrong information. There is a lot of it, such as the anime parts. Chaotic Century had sleeper Zoids, which were unmanned Zoids piloted by AI, which is different from the Elephanders in Genesis, and I'm not sure what Leon's Blade Liger has to do with things, since it's a piloted Zoid. About the only piece of information on this page which is even close to correct is the 3 sentences about Battle Story. Basically, the reason I put the delete tag on here (as opposed to leaving it as a stub) is because other stubs have correct information, just need expanding. This page is exceptionally difficult to expand, because the information in it is totally randomised and pulls from nearly every appearance of unmanned zoids, without putting any context as to where this information came from. Sylvanelite 04:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What makes it extra-confusing, to me, is that the anime just kinda...throws the term wild around for everything. The battle story uses it in two specific contexts that overlap—the wild Zoids whose cores get popped out and stuck in mecha, ie the actual animals; later in the NJR, to refer to the truly-wild-and-survived-all-the-doom ones used as more direct Zoid bases, like the Liger Zero. I dunno about everything, but at least the first NJR fanbook makes a distinction between combat-mecha-escaped-back-into-the-wild and wild as in the original not-combat-mecha kind. The combat mecha kind having escaped should technically be feral or some other term entirely (iirc that's what the fanbook uses, I'll dig it out later), as they've been domesticated and re-escaped into the wild. MY TERMINOLOGY PET PEEVES, LET ME SHOW YOU THEM. Though the anime uses wild, so...yeah. My pet peeves do not matter to the anime sections ;p. Leon's Blade Liger was running free before he got it, which might be why it was there. Pointytilly 04:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ that's exactly the kind of things the article does not mention. As for Leon's Blade liger, it's essentially the same as the Liger Zero and berserk fury. They selected their pilots, but I don't recall them ever being termed wild. Sylvanelite 04:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, No. The Liger Zero was broken when Bit got to it. Leon's Blade liger was found roaming in a canyon. Can't get more wild than that! I'll get to work on the citation stuff though ZGWolf 14:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I changed the term "unmaned" to "feral" But yeah Those phrases are kinda placeholders. The first episode of Chaotic century one bandit said "there are no true wild zoids anymore" he was wrong about that, but that is where the difference between true wild zoids" and "feral" first appeared. The anime does throw the term around somewhat. There also was (as far as I know) no appearence in the anime of a True Wild Zoid. I fixed some of the errors that I didn't think of before. Could we remove the deletion tag now? it scares me ;_; ZGWolf 14:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ''forgot sig but how the heck did my message get italicized? Death Saurer In the anime the death Saurer was controlling proitzen. would this make it a True wild zoid or a feral zoid?ZGWolf 15:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No, it was not a Wild Zoid. Feral could be used to describe it, though I would give it the name "The main bad guy Zoid". (Zoids Fanatic 15:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Feral doesn't mean raw and uncontrolled when you're talking in the zoology sense, it means an animal that has been domesticated and escaped back into the wild afterward. I'd personally argue it doesn't cover things that didn't escape back into the wild so much as mind control a pilot and try to Burn Everything. Heck, the Death Saurer might be argued as some kind of sentient and thus uncontrollable more than anything...was it ever tamed to begin with? Pointytilly 18:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Let's see. No one piloted it, and it began to mass-murder. No, I don't think it was tamed. (Zoids Fanatic 18:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) It depends on how long was it controling prozen (how did i know his original name?) if it only started when it was complete then it should be classified as feral. but if it was in control since its core formed... then it is a wild zoid. How does that sound? ZGWolf 22:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Really, it's kinda unknown. Also, I do need to remove that info, given it's more or less sepculation. Sorry. (Zoids Fanatic 22:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Umm you said yourself that it could be called feral. i don't, didn't have it in the article as truely wild yet. I wanted to see if any one knew. If you had a change of heart on the feral reason i would like to know why?ZGWolf 23:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Because frankly, I can't classify it. I mean, it could be called feral, but it's controlling. I mean, I don't have a anwser for it. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) I have added comments to the article. These questions need answering in order to get the page up to scratch. Also, the above conversation is entirely speculative and has no content worthy of being put into this article. Please don't confuse fan consensus with factually correct statements. Slax01 23:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Clean up. Ok, I want to state I'm not trying to offend anyone here. Well I'm not the first one to mention it, but this article really needs a clean up. I mean, alot of info seems speculation, and it just doesn't actually work. Now, Wild Zoids are important, and I want this article to stay alive. So, first up would be what is a wild Zoid. The article basically talks about three different Zoids, and not enough about wild Zoids themselves. Second, it really doesn't speak much about the wild Zoids themselves. Really, that's the main problem there. So, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to say so. (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) -Sources for the Wild Zoids, Unmanned Zoids, and Sleepers. Graphics & Battle Story, anime&games, anime respectively. The pictures came from Graphics #2 (helcat's I think) and there is more information in japanese from Graphics pamphlets #1,3 and 4 as well. Battle story information can be found in the instructions or back of boxes from NJR Gairyuki and NJR Energy Liger, possibly the art statue too but I do not own so cannot confirm. Unmanned Zoids as well as mutated wild zoids can easily be located in (but not limited to) Zoids Saga series, Zoids VS series, Zoids Genesis, Zoids Fuzors etc, mostly reffered to as Wild Zoids but fully built and outfitted with weaponry (not the same as the Battle Story's Wild Zoids). Sleepers are almost exclusively Chaotic Century though there could be Zoids referred to as sleepers in the Manga, Cards and other Anime I have not seen yet. Yes, we know that, but most of this information is non-usable, given it's speculation, and not offical. (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) For a bit of clean up we could say "Wild Zoids as reffered to in Battle Story""Sleeper Zoids as seen in CC" or whatever. And shouldn't there be atleast something about how Wild Zoids became/evolved into war machines? Wait why is it non-usable? It just needs to be translated. Well, that's the problem there. Fan-translation's can/can't be used, but theirs always that worry it's not correct. Also, it seems you suggest making seperate articles. (Zoids Fanatic 00:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Seperate sections. Why do you think I suggest clean up. Anyhow, a clean up is needed, or the article gets deleted, though I'm not a admin. (Zoids Fanatic 00:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) So can I change the section titles and include some translated info (that could be OK'd here first)? Gee just cause it's messy article gets tossed... Help a guy er ORIGIN OF MODERN ZOIDS out. Well, it's up to you. And the reason why it may get deleted is because it may be found as "uneeded". (Zoids Fanatic 00:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Citations and an Apology Okay I'm listing all of the various sources for info and justifying all I can. I'm sorry for any confusion that I caused in the editing of this article. The only term that cannot be sourced is the term Feral. this term does not appear outside of this page so it won't be hard to fix. I should have left it at unmanned. The term True Wild Zoids came from the first episode of Zoids Chaotic century where one of the bandits states "there are no true wild zoids anymore, just escaped military zoids" This is also where The info of true wild zoids being hard to find originated from here too The reason that Sleepers is mentioned here is because that even when there was no war, the militaries did not remove them. making them a threat to travelers in the same way a wild zoid was. Leon said that he found his Blade Liger Roaming through a canyon. I took this to mean that the blade liger was doing some roaming as well. I guess it could be interpereted that Leon was roaming through the canyon and found a blade liger though. the reason it was classified a feral was that it was found but had a cockpit and military weapons that wouldn't be found on a true wild zoid. The term field zoids came from zoids legacy (Here i get shot by zoids fanatic) It's mentioned in the first cutscene where Juno meets you. The White gordos was an example of the bond between the pilot and zoid. as i said before i have no source for the term feral, though the term unmanned is still accurate. (Again sorry for messing with that). The black box appearing in the pilot's window is probably a placeholder. something had to go there and it would take forever to do a unique sprite for every zoid in the game. It does resemble the box seen in the cockpit of sleepers though. the whole wild zoids can't have AI was another mistake of mine. Sleepers have a little box that tells them what to do. basically it's like sebastian. zoids could have their own built in AI. but Sleeper units don't have to be installed. I think thats everything and I am sorry that I caused all the trouble. (heck half of this was the darn feral/unmanned switch) I just hope that I contributed enough useable info to save this place. (I also clearly suck at working it citations that is the other half of the problems) I apologize for the mess and I hope you all can forgive me. ZGWolf 02:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :From fanbook 1 (with crappy translation) 野生ゾイド: 惑星Ziに生息する恐竜、猛獣、昆虫型の金属生命体だ。 Wild Zoids: Metallic lifeforms of types like dinosaurs, beasts of prey, and insects living on planet Zi. 戦闘ゾイド: 野生ゾイドを捕獲。武装し、コクピットをつけて操縦できるように改造したもの。 Battle Zoids: Captured wild Zoids. They are modded to be armed and a cockpit is installed so one can pilot them. 野良ゾイド: 大破し、乗り捨てられたゾイドが、再び野生化したもの狂暴な性格であることが多い。 Stray/Feral Zoids: Badly-damaged or abandoned Zoids, they became wild again and many have violent personalities. imo "feral" is a better translation in the context of "became wild again", but stray could also fly...either way, there's a split there. I can't even find a term for feral-in-the-zoology-sense in dictionaries I've tried, and Excite and Google translate both claim 野生/wild when I try them. Fff. Field Zoids is Legacy's translators being clueless. 野良 can also be field/farm, but I doubt that's the meaning that was intended. Pointytilly 09:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) hmmm this is difficult. Stray is probably better as some zoids (like leon's blade liger) rejoined humanity after escaping. Feral makes them sound so evil. Of course it could just be called Stray/feral and skip the whole thing. actually that is a bad idea, ignore that. ZGWolf 22:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) wild Zoids or Wild Zoids? (or wild zoids) I think it has been agreed that Zoid is a proper noun, but, (as shown in headline) is Wild Zoid a proper noun? I vote yes because under the current context a Wild Zoid is a Major sub-catagory of Zoid. alternativly zoid could be changed to lower-case. I am pretty sure that in Universe they are reffered to as zoids, not Zoids. also sorry if I'm digging up previously settled arguments but wild Zoids just doesn't seem right to me. Thank You.ZGWolf 23:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I have removed the delete tag, along with the comments, as the content was changed to make them outdated, but the article still has many issues. For starters, all Zoids are sentient, which basically throws the whole "unmanned zoids" section into a fairly ridiculous light. Therefore, the problem with the "feral Zoids" has not been solved, merely converted into a new problem, and as such, the article is not up to scratch. Slax01 01:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) @ the Unmanned Zoids bit: I'm torn between supporting and going against this section. However, I would like to point out that in the CC anime, Zoids that weren't being piloted at the moment (for a serious lack of a better phrasing) are portrayed as being completely stationary. That particular Gordos in episode 3 not only made decissions on its own (such as remaining at the base, attacking anything it considered an intruder, etc.) but it was, comparitively, amazingly active. (As in... Sleepers are specifically programmed to take certain actions, which determines their movements, and other Zoids that didn't happen to have a pilot at their controls just... didn't move at all?) But yes, I agree, at the very least, the wording is strange, and throws the entire argument off. -Imperial Dragon 01:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, why not, I'm going to humor these counterarguments for a while, just to see what happens. Is the godos "amazingly active" when compared to Reese's bugs? I bring them up because both they and the Godos in episode 3 are unmanned and are Zoids. Slax01 02:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Really, I don't want to argue. And it was not my intention to upset anyone, so my apologies if I bothered you in any way. D= But to answer the question, in my opinion, no, in comparison to the bugs, the Gordos was not amazingly active; I think that both showed that they were competent when it came to moving without a pilot. -Imperial Dragon 02:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Unmanned is a pretty odd term, maybe we should define/rename those not-a-truly-wild but not-a-programmed Zoids a bit better. The Chimera Zoids were unmanned after all. For even more confusion, what the hell do we do with the Zoids in the UK comics?! There is a pagethat shows Wild Zoids in the comics but technically all the Zoids are un-tame/sorta free-thinking. @Imperial Dragon:I'm not upset, nor am I arguing- people don't need to be arguing to use an argument, an argument is just the style of thinking wherein someone says "X therefore Y". Annnywhooo... This means that Reese's bugs are completely analogous to unmanned Zoids- despite the fact that they neither had, have, or can have, pilots- and "true" Wild Zoids "never appeared" in the anime, according to the article. Umm... yeah. Furthermore: Guardian force episode 6 has "unmanned" Zoids. Were these ever stated to have pilots in the past? Again, the article contradicts the sources. @UK Comic question- One of the reasons for my objections to this page- Zoids are sentient, wild or not. Slax01 02:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to mention Leimzoids at Zoidspoison has a scans on the evolution of Wild Zoids from core to Gojulas '''and' from Wild to war-machine-with-a-pilot. Think it's in the Zoids History section. Anyone with an account there want to go ask if we can use the scans? @The bugs: I just checked the dubbed version of G-File. To quote Dr. D word-for-word: "These insects are a type of ancient Zoid--actually, the ancestor of the modern Double Sworder and the Saicurtis." Considering this case, and the mention of the 6th episode, the article needs a clean-up; there's no question about it. @the scans: I think I recall the page, though I can't remember where exactly I may have seen it. Personally, I do not have an account, but I know one of our users here, Zoids Fanatic, does. Perhaps he'd be the one to ask about the matter? -Imperial Dragon 02:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) @Slax are you sure all zoids are setinent? anyway I used unmmanned as a general term that wouldn't get blasted for being conjecture or something. the alternative was "Unnamed catagory of military zoids that don't have pilots but still roam around attacking people" The closest thing we have to an official term is legacy's Feild zoid. on the subject of UK zoids... well... I sugest a seperate section under media appearences. ZGWolf 15:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even sure Sandspeeder is a Zoid, and I'm not the only one- see that page's talk page. Slax01 sorry i just couldn't resist bringing up the black sheep. one thing that should be mentioned is how zoids that that have organoid systems are refered to as harder to control in the battle story. maybe some zoids are more setinent then others and fight the pilot more... and now I'm having flashbacks to battle network FULL SYNCHRO!!! oh I almost forgot that we got thrown completly off topic, Wild Zoids, wild zoids, wild Zoids, or WILD ZOIDS! for in article reference only. obviously the title will stay Wild Zoids. ZGWolf 21:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, here's a summary of my knowledge on the topic... :*Wild Zoids (野生ゾイド) are basically metal animals with a Zoid Core. They are sentient but have no weapons or cockpit. They are named and pictured in the Zoids Bible, the monthly Zoids Graphics, some NJR boxes, at least one NJR Fanbook, and Everything of Battle Machine Beasts. They are at least mentioned in Mokushiroku, the Planet Zi manga and the Chaotic Century anime. Rease's beetles and the Realgas might be Wild Zoids, but other anime Zoids are not. Note that Zoidians and Zi's plants are not Wild Zoids, they are a completely different type of organism - so are the little metal-trilobite-thingies from the Zoids Bible, which eventually evolved into Zoids, and the "Zoidbunnies" (Tilly's nickname) from EoBMB. Wild Zoids also appear in the UK comics, which makes no sense at all. XP :*Tame/Domestic Zoids (can't find the Japanese right now), as the name suggests, are Wild Zoids tamed by Zoidians. The Zoidians started by putting weapons on them, then physically and permanently connected the weapons to the Zoids, then added a control system, and eventually started extracting their cores and placing them in man-made bodies (this is from the Zoids Bible, which is about the only source of info on the transition process). I'm not entirely sure where the line between "tame" and "combat" Zoids is, but I'd guess Combat Zoids are only those with a completely man Zoidian-made body, rather than a partially "enhanced" one. :*Combat/Battle Zoids (戦闘ゾイド) are the Zoids we all know and love. They consist of a Wild Zoid's core placed in a man-made shell, which usually contains weapons and a cockpit. They are still alive and sentient, but most require a human to operate them. Exceptions include AI/remote-controlled Zoids and every category after this one. :*Stray/Feral/Field Zoids (野良ゾイド) are Combat Zoids that move around without a pilot. Unlike remote-controlled critters such as the Zabat, Stray Zoids were never intended to do so. Stray Zoids appear in many Battle Story sources, every anime and most of the video games, as they provide a large source of enemies without pilots - however, there is usually some reason for their hostility towards others (as Van says in episode 1 of Chaotic Century, "A Stray Zoid wouldn't keep chasing me like this!") :*Sleepers (スリーパー) are a specific type of AI-controlled Combat Zoid designed to lie dormant for long periods of time. Since they attack with no pilot, they may easily be confused with Stray Zoids. While AI/remote-controlled Zoids appear in many sources, only Chaotic Century and a couple of video games specifically name Sleeper Zoids. :*Organoids (オーガノイド) are NOT Wild Zoids, although they may look similar. They are simply small, self-controlled Combat Zoids created by Ancient Zoidians (note the clearly man-made parts like boosters and tube-plug-things). They are named in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force and multiple video games, and a similar critter (referred to as an Interface) appears in NJR Fanbook 3. :Hope this helps. As for punctuation, the only thing we have to go on is "field Zoids" from Legacy, so I guess "wild Zoids" is most "official". Cheironyx 11:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : "Organoids (オーガノイド) are NOT Wild Zoids" is the only phrase in the above info that I would like to see a citation for, the rest seems pretty good (obvious slang excluded of course xD). If it is to be added, I suggest cleaning up the AI/feral Zoids bit, because if there is no distinct difference, then we shouldn't categorise them as if there were. For instance, the Liger 0 moves without a pilot, but also moves with a pilot, so we need to be careful not to place it into two categories, or else there's no point making the categories in the first place (its not a definition unless its definitive, and its not a description unless its descriptive xD). Slax01 01:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) An actual citation for that bit might be hard, since Wild Zoids are only really defined in the Battle Story, right where Organoids aren't. The main evidence is that Organoids seem to be specifically designed for use by Zoidians (they certainly shouldn't have evolved thrusters :P ) - in the Battle Story, it's implied that the Interface was created just to control the Organoid System of larger Zoids. For the feral Zoids, I think they have to be without a pilot unintentionally (AI Zoids are still technically under human control) and for a long time, but combat Zoids can become feral Zoids and vice versa - so Leon's Blade Liger, for instance, would count as both, just not at the same time. And my definitions aren't exactly designed for pasting onto the actual page o_O Cheironyx 10:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC)